zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Nayru (oracle)
, the Oracle of Ages, is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She is a descendant of a line of Oracles in the land of Labrynna and is a gifted singer. Her best friend is Ralph, one of the only ones trusted with Nayru's true identity. Nayru is gentle by nature and has a caring heart. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Link meets Nayru in the Forest of Time, north of Lynna City. Just as the two meet, Nayru is singing to the animals of the forest. To hide her identity as the Oracle of Ages from those of evil intent, Nayru is passing herself off as a regular entertainer. As the Oracle of Ages, Nayru has the ability to control the flow of time as well and serves as the protector of a mythical instrument known as the Harp of Ages. After Impa—who is under the spell of Veran, the Sorceress of Shadows— convinces Link to break the seal blocking her path, Nayru is found and possessed by Veran, and forced to do her bidding in the Past. Her childhood friend, Ralph, chases after her into the past, as does Link. In the Past, Nayru tricks Queen Ambi into following her command. Eventually, Link confronts possessed Nayru in Ambi's Palace and expels Veran from Nayru's body. Veran immediately possesses Queen Ambi in her stead and ascends the Black Tower. Link manages to exorcise Veran from Queen Ambi, as well, and ultimately defeats Veran and brings peace to Labrynna. During the end sequence, Nayru can be seen singing to the animals of the forest yet again, with Ralph at her side. In a Linked Game, Nayru and Din use their power to transport Link to the Room of Rites. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Nayru, along with Din and Farore, appears at the Happy Hearth Inn in Hyrule Town; all three wish to settle down in Hyrule Town. Link can find a new residence for Nayru by notifying her of Gorman's new rental homes. After helping her, if Link has an empty bottle, he can receive Nayru's Charm. A figurine made by Carlov reveals her to come from a long line of priestesses. At one point in the game, Link can also fuse a Kinstone with Nayru, releasing a Joy Butterfly in the Royal Valley. When caught, this butterfly will increase Link's swimming speed. ''The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages'' manga Impa tells Link she is looking for the Oracle of Ages, Nayru for Princess Zelda. Link gets distracted by a girl selling flowers, while Impa gets controlled by Veran. Impa brings Link to where Nayru is hiding, in a forest surrounded by a magic force-field. Link unknowingly breaks the seal so Veran can enter. They walk through the forest and then find themselves surrounded by animals. The animals leave, revealing Nayru playing her harp. Nayru notices the light inside Link, and the darkness inside Impa. Veran leaves Impa’s body and then enters Nayru’s, becoming her. Upon doing this, she uses Nayru’s power to go back in time, leaving the harp behind. Etymology Nayru is named after Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, one of the three creators of Hyrule. Gallery File:Possessed Nayru.png|Artwork of Nayru while possessed by Veran File:Nayru (Manga).jpg|Nayru as she appears in the manga File:Meeting the Oracle of Ages.png|Artwork of Link meeting Nayru in the Forest of Time See Also * Din (oracle) * Farore (oracle) es:Nayru (oráculo) Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap characters